<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver by Snowfilly1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981744">Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1'>Snowfilly1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Make the Yuletide Gay 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Found Family, M/M, Make the Yuletide Gay 2020, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime, in the future, there is a house. Where it is doesn't matter exactly; it doesn't quite sit in this world, after all. It is a celebration day and people come and go. </p><p>A (special) day in the life, 30 years later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warlock Dowling/Adam Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Make the Yuletide Gay 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Make the Yuletide Gay 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'Found Family' prompt for Our Side Zine's 'Make the Yuletide Gay' prompt collection.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime, in the future, there is a house. Where it is doesn't matter exactly; it doesn't quite sit in this world, after all. </p><p>There is the careless scent of spring in the air, easing into the house through flung open windows. It competes with the scent of baking. The doors are open. </p><p>It is a celebration day, after all, and people come and go. </p><p>There are two men, one human and one mostly so, holding court. Adam's hair is blonde still, the curls still defying even his attempts at controlling them, and he's wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Warlock is wearing a suit and tie, which gets progressively more rumpled over the course of the day. They have Dog with them, who is bouncing from one lap to the other and trying to stuff his muzzle into envelopes and gift wrapping. Like Adam and Warlock, time has touched him lightly.</p><p>The decorations are all silver. 25 years; 30 if you count the entirety of their relationship.</p><p>There are old friends. Pepper and Wensleydale and Brian, who'd simply extended their loyalty and affection to Warlock once it became clear Adam was head over heels for him. </p><p>New friends. Anathema and Newt, and their daughter Florence and her partner Lori and their new, so new, still nameless son. </p><p>Timeless friends. An angel and a demon, who bring cakes and a couple of books Adam had wanted to read, wearing rings made of starstuff. </p><p>Others from university, from work, from scattered across all the places and things they've already done with their entwined lives.</p><p>There are gaps of course. Family doesn't stay forever; love can't offer immortality. There are parents and friends missing. But their names are still spoken, keeping them alive in the best way humans can; driving loss away with memory. </p><p>There is a moment late in the evening, when the presents have all been handed over and cards are crowded on the mantle-piece. When Dog is cleaning up the remains of a jam tart dropped on the floor. When Crowley is snapping his fingers at the music to make it play again. When the whole world, and their place in it, seems entwined; when the two men are suddenly very aware of the family they've made and found in the world which didn't end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>